Life Stories
by nightfire432
Summary: the story of Canada Jr. the son of America and Canada and Antarctica along with any other countries that happened to be involved in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

it was (enter date here) on a sunny autumn day. the world meeting was about to take place as all the countries walked into the building. France...America...Brittan...Italy...Canada... Nikki...Canada Jr... wait... what? Nikki. NIkki is the daughter of America and Italy. she is 9 years old. then... Canada Jr? Canada Jr is the son of Canada and ...America? he is 11 years old and when he grows up he will become Canada after his father. anyway , back on with the story. Antarctica and Russia came in next, followed by Spain and Romano, Greece, Poland and many more. as they all filed into there seats, Canada Jr sat closely next to Canada and NIkki went to sit by Italy as America stood at the front and called attention to himself, the room went silent. NIkki smiled as her father, who she thought of as a hero, started to talk. Canada looked discusted as the backstabbing traitor talked up front. all he heard was BLAH BLAH BLAH HAMBURGERS BLAH BLAH. Canada Jr, who had been raised to hate America, stayed silent and listened quietly. America and Canada has had a very complicated relationship. America and Canada had Canada Jr, or Matthew, and almost immediatly , America started to cheat on Canada with Italy. After two years, Canada found out when italy had NIkki, and America flipped on Canada, telling him how worthless and stupid he was. Canada Jr and Nikkia witnessed the whole thing. Canada went through a deep depression after that and noone saw him or Canada Jr for the next 9 years. then when Canada Jr was 10, they started to come to meetings again. this was there second time with canada Jr coming to a meeting. as always, they sat towards the back , italy and Nikki sat towards the front and Antarctica and russia sat near the middle, Spain making googly eyes at Antarctica, but no one seemed to notice... exept Romano who slapped him immediatly. America stood up at the front "I, as the hero, propose that we make more hamburgers in alll of the countries!" Canada snarled from the back "why hamburgers? why not... something other countries would like!" America glared at him and Canada Jr shrunk back a tiny bit. none of the countries, not even Italy knew that Canada Jr was America's son and if any found out? no one knows what would happen. "why not this?" america started to walk towards Canada and Jr a smirk on there face "im proposing, making Canada, into America territory. i need all the help i can get!" Canada gasped as Italy, Romano, and Greece raised there hands, Italy looked eager to follow America, Romano looked like it would be fun and Greece just happened to raise his hand. Canada hopped up "u cant do this! this will just start another Worthless war, America!" Antarctica stood to her feet "agree. this will just start another world war, do any of us want that?" she said gesturing to the countries and they broke out into quiet murmuring. America scowled and walked up to the Canadas. "i think its a good idea" Canada Jr bolted up, being the son of America and Canada, he was both quiet, and could be quite obnoxious. "America! stop being so horrid!" he snarled into his face. "just leave us alone! ever since i was born u where mean to us and im sick of it! your the worst. father. ever!" he snarled, causing the other countries to gasp in suprise, Canada Jr ran out of the room, and down the hall. America widened his eyes and looked at the other countries. Italy had his mouth wide open, gaping at America, tears where forming in his eyes. America growled "meeting dissmissed." he turned to leave but Italy grabbed his shirt collar on the way out and pulled him to the side. "tell me the truth america.." Italy said, snarling in his face "is it true? is Jr. your son?" America shook him off and cleared his throat "i dont know what your talking about. its not the truth, your the only one for me." by now the only people in the confrence room where Antarctica and Russia. Antarctica bolted up "uh-uh, thats not true, Mister. i saw u with canada all those years ago and dont you lie!" she snarled "stop living your life as a lie and tell the truth for once." she said with a glare at them. Italy grit his teeth together "thats it America... tell me the truth! or... im leaving!" America stared at him "i-i... dont know... what ur talking about..." "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" "IT IS THE TRUTH!" Italy snarled and let him go, pushing him against the wall "your nothing but a liar America! go eat dirt!" he snarled, running away, Nikki followed close behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 For the next meeting after the next and the next america didnt show at the meetings. For the time being, Brittan took control of the meetings and things accually where starting to get /done/ thats the day America walked through the door. he looked horrid. the countries looked at him as he walked in. Brittan blinked in suprise at his little brother "A-America..?" America pushed him away "...get out of my way you english idiot." Brittan looked a bit hurt but went to sit down. America stood in the front, glaring at each one of the countries. "..." Canada stood up "u accually think, after so many months of not coming to meetings, u can just pop in here and take lead again? i dont think so!" America snarled "i dont have to listen to you!" canada got in his face "its been so much better since u just left! brittan has this under control, just LEAVE!" America blinked in suprise, normally Canada is silent, nice, definantly not this. he snorted "FINE!" he stormed towards the door and slammed it on his way out. Canada Jr watched him leave and looked around at the other countries, they all seemed to be in there own buisness and Canada was fuming. he slipped under the table and walked towards the door, he ran after America and grabbed onto his sleeve as he caught up with him. America jumped and swirled around, knocking his hand off "wha-!" he narrowed his eyes "oh, its you. what do u want." Canada Jr looked sad "i just wanted to ask you so-" he was interupted as a cry came from the confrence room and in the next second Nikki, Italy and America's daughter, came running from the room and barreled into America, wrapping her hands around him tightly "d-daddy! i miss you so much!" she cried into his shoulder. America looked suprised and slowely wrapped his arms around her. Canada Jr frowned and turned to go back but america stopped him "ey, Jr." he called and smiled as he turned back "come with me, i need to talk to both of you." Canada Jr nodded hezitently "i-i guess" Nikki wrapped her legs and arms around America as he stood up and they walked out to his car. Nikki climbed into the front and Canada Jr sat in the back. America started the car and began to drive to his house, which was about a mile away from the confrence house. he stopped out front and let his kids into the house, once in, he sat on the couch and looked at them both. "guys... listen i wanted to talk to u guys..." he looked at Canada Jr "Jr... i left Canada because i... didnt love him... but that doesent mean i dont love /you/" Canada Jr's face flushed slightly "i-i.." he started but America cut him off by holding out his arms in a 'hug me' pose. Canada Jr smiled slightly and went forward to hug his father. America smiled and let him go "Nikki, i never ment to hurt your father, and i still love the both of you very much." NIkki nodded "i know, i just dont want you and daddy to be seperated much longer." she smiled America stood up "okay! how about we get back!" ***************** Antarctica was listening blankly to the other countries yell at each other, France and Britten where fighting as usual, Canada and Italy where yelling at each other about America, Russia and antarctica were just listening to it all. Italy turned away from canada and snorted " NIkki! were leaving!" he screetched and opened his eyes when he didnt get a responce "n-nikki?" he looked around "where are you!" Canada smirked "serves you right" he turned around "Canada Jr? ready to go?" he looked and saw he was gone "? J-jr?" Italy and Canada turned to each other and started freaking out "c-call the police! what if they where kidnapped!" italy screamed, most likely not going to be able to help. Antarctica rolled her eyes and flipped out her phone "ill call them for goodness sake." she said and dialed the police "hello? yes, id like to report of two missing children? there countries." she smirked as she said that and hung up "they will be here in umm..." she heard sirens outside "...2 seconds!" *******************  
America was driving back to the confrence hall with the two kids in the back of his car. Canada Jr looked out the window at the confrnce hall and saw the police cars and the ambulances even a swat car was there. he widened his eyes "america! stop!" he called and opened the car door, jumping out of the car and running up to the confrence hall door. a few feet away Canada and Italy where standing, talking to a reporter, describing how each kid looked. Canada sniffed "h-hes 11 years old... he has blond hair and green eyes..." Canada Jr ran up behind Canada "w-what happened!" canada jumped and spun around "j-jr!" he smiled and hugged Canada jr so tight he felt like his eyes where going to pop out of his head. Nikki ran up and tackled Italy, making him fall to the ground. America followed quickly behind. Italy laughed "where have you been!" "daddy took me and Jr for a little ride, we are okay!" Italy shot america a glare and Canada let Jr go, snarling at America, then looked down "im glad your okay.." the reporters started backing away and Canada Jr half smiled at America, grabbing his hand and bringing him closer to canada "i have to speak to both of yu..." Canada shifted uncomfortably "uhh... okay?" America smiled slightly "what is it, Jr?" Canada Jr sighed "America, i know ur in love with Italy, but its not right that you and canada fight every time you see each other" he took a breath "i know it will never be the same, but i want to know, could u guys at least be friends?" Canada gasped inaudibly "... J-Jr..." America looked at Canada. "i guess.. that could work" Canada looked at him "...it can" he smiled and hugged america. Italy, who was watching the whole thing from a few feet away, growled and turned to NIkki "were leaving!" he grabbed her arm and turned to go NIkki widened her eyes "n-no!" Italy turned to her ".../what/ did you say!" NIkki growled "im staying here!" she ripped her arm away from Italy's grip and ran for the bushes a couple feet away. Italy yelped "N-nikki! come back!" he said running after her. NIkki dived into the bushes when italy couldent see and ducked down. Italy ran right past her "Nikki!" he was calling. he turned and ran back to where Canada America and Jr where waiting "i lost nikki!" America blinked in suprise "what! what happened!" Italy started explaining the whole thing and NIkki heard a rustle in the bushes behind her, she turned and Saw France standing behind her. he smiled sweetly "hey, little girl, NIkki right? i saw what just happened... would u like some candy? i have it in my car over there." NIkki blinked, she knew he was a country, she could trust him "sure!" she smiled and took his hand walking over to the car with him. Canada Jr had backed up from the yelling countries and was looking around. he scanned the area and saw NIkki "Ni-!" he began but was cut off, widening his eyes. she was getting into France's car. FRANCE. he began to run towards her "NIKKI! STOP!" NIkki heard Jr's voice and stopped "Jr?" she began to step out when France pushed her back in and skidded off Canada Jr screamed and ran after "N-NIKKI! NO!" he called running after the car. as he lost sight of the car he fell to his knees in the middle of the street "n-no..." America turned and saw Canada Jr in the middle of the street he ran over and knelt next to him "J-jr? u alright? what happened?" Canada Jr looked up at America and sniffled "f-france took Nikki!" he wailed. America stopped and stared at him, his eyes wide with fear "w-what!" Canada Jr fought back tears, NIkki was his friend, "s-she was getting out of his car... and h-he shoved her in and drove off.." America stared at him for a few moments "j-jr... g-go... get...your...dad.." he said before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the pavement, uncontious. Canada Jr widened his eyes and kneeled next to him "a-america! AMERICA!" he yelled. just then a speeding truck came down the street, headed streight for them. Canada Jr saw it first "AMERICA D*** IT GET UP NOW!" he screetched in his ear. As the truck got closer Canada Jr started to panic. he raised his hand and slapped America across the face, causing an immediate reaction, America launched himself up halfway and saw Jr sitting next to him. he also saw the truck. with the last bit of his strength he pushed Canada Jr out of the way of the speeding truck and fell back onto the pavement. the truck hit him with a dull thud and sped off in the other direction, America layed motionless in the road. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "America!" Canada Jr ran over to his fathers crumbled body in the street but something grabbed his shoulder and covered his eyes "d-dont go over there..." judging by the voice, it was Canada. Canada Jr was dragged away against his will as medics and cops ranh over to the oh-so-important country. Canada Jr was taken to an ambulance himself for shock and the scrapes on his hands and knees. *******************  
Antarctica knocked on the door to France's house. The other day he had invited her, England, and Russia over to tell them something. He opened the door slightly only his eyes visible. He widened his eyes as he saw the three other countries "w-what are you guys doing here...?" he said nervously and england cleared his throat "u invited us... Remember?" France cursed under his breathe "yes...yes.. I remember-" " isent that Italy's daughter in there?" Russia suddenly blurted out, he was staring into the house. France quickly stepped out and tried to shut the door "no!" but russia caught his foot in the door "why is she here? And tied up!" France Looked around nervously "i dont know what ur talking about!" Antarctica growled and shoved the door open. Inside tied up on the floor uncontious was Nikki. Antarctica turned to him and gaped, then turned to France, pushing him up against the wall and holding him there by his neck " get Nikki you two!" she screetched as england and Russia made a dive for her, grabbing her under the arms. France growled and managed to twist around, flipping antarctica and she landed on the ground, gasping for air. France pulled a gun and pressed it to Antarcticas head "DROP THE GIRL NOW!" he snarled "ILL SHOOT!" England and Russia froze in their tracks, standing in the doorway to France's house. Antarctica hissed "GUYS GET NIKKI OUT OF HERE ILL BE FINE GO PLEASE!" she called, causing France to shove the gun tighter against her temple. England turned to Russia and they both stared at each other "..." Antarctica grit her teeth, staring at the two countries ~p-please go...~ she thought, Russia turned to face Antarctica and France and dropped Nikki's arm "i-im sorry Antarctica...i...i /cant/.." England immediately let go of her other arm, causing her to drop to the ground. France let go of Antarctica, pushing her towards the two waiting countries. She hit the wall and bounded back towards Nikki. France snarled, smashing his gun down onto her temple as hard as he could, watching as she fell to the ground motionlessly besides Nikki. Russia and England gaped at him in shock and France pointed the gun at them "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! DONT TELL ANYONE OR I SWEAR TO GOD ILL SHOOT THEM!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Russia and England ran out the door without another word. they ran untill they couldnt anymore, and collapsed outside the meeting building, where Canada and the rest of the countries there found them. Canada Jr and Italy immediatly ran over, followed by the others. Canada Jr helped England up, and Italy helped up gaped his mouth open "what happened!" Russia opened his mouth to speak "w-we just came from Fr-" he was cut off as England slammed a fist into his chest, snarling "no, Russia! you heard him!" Canada Jr looked at England sadly "what. happened." England bit his lip "...we just came from Frances house..."  
"w-what?" Canada said running up beside Canada Jr, "w-when?" before England could speak Russia piped up "he invited us over..." he took a break still trying to catch his breath. "and N-Nikki was there...tyed up...on the floor..." Italy widened his eyes. They looked glossy from tears "antarctica went to help her...but France knocked her out..." he continued "he said if we told anybody... He would kill them both..." Canada's mouth dropped open. "t-thats horrible!" Italy whined "why would France do this!" suddenly a voice came from behind them. "i think i know." the countrys spun around to see Prussia. Antarctica's brother. "what is it?" Canada's voice came curiously. prussia walked over and handed England a note "i found it in the meeting room about the time the meeting ended." he blinked "i think it may be from France" england, who has jst read the note, growled "you think? He signed it right at the bottom, you bloody idiot!" Prussia glared at him "geez, sorry!" he yelled in defence "what does it say, for gods sake?" Canada yelled, followed by Italy yelling "read it!" England slowely started reading the small pink (typical.) piece of paper in his hands "hello pathetic countries." he began "i have kidnapped Italy's daughter, Nikki. I demand you bring me $5,000,000 or she and eventually every other country, will be thrown off the highest building in America. Try and stop me and the girl gets shot" england could barley speak "signed... France..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Italy immediately broke down crying, england leaning down to pat his back "we need to get Nikki back, please!" he begged Russia glared at Italy "what about Antarctica!"  
Canada could already tell that a fight was going to start. He bolted up quickly, pushing his way inbetween Russia and Italy "well we're never going to save them if we fight like this!"  
England stood up "i agree. I say we all go to France's house and talk to him about this!" Italy growled, pulling a gun from a holster in his pocket, standing up "im gonna do more than just /talk:/ to him!" Canada gaped "Italy where in the world did you get that!" Italy looked at Canada "Germany. He always makes me carry one around."  
Russia stepped forward "can you use it...?"  
Italy nodded "of course." he smirked, stepping away from the crowd of countries, starting to walk away England turned to him "where are you going!"  
Italy turned to him "where do you think? You said yourself we should go there and 'talk' to him."  
Canada Jr. Immediatly stood up "im coming!" Canada grabbed his son's shoulder, yanking him back "you can't! Your to young! Stay. Here!" Canada Jr. Yanked his arm away "dad! Im coming with you guys! I need to help Nikki!"  
Canada widened his eyes "Jr.!"  
Canada Jr. Snarled at his father "you can do whatever you want to me. But im going with you guys to get Nikki!" he tore away from his father and ran over to where Italy was standing. England also walked after Italy, followed by Russia and Prussia. "come on Canada...let him come..we're going to get them back and we'll all be fine." Canada nodded slightly "...i guess.." he followed after the other countries, glaring after his son "..."

"so this is France's house..?" Canada Jr. Asked in wonder at the huge two story house England nodded "he should be in there still..." he turned to the other countries "me and Russia will go around the other way, climb through a window or something. Italy, Canada, Canada Jr. Go in the front door, but be careful." he turned to Prussia "go get help." he watched as all the countries nodded and Prussia ran off. Canada watched as England and Russia walked over to the side of the house, and Italy already walking towards the door, gun in hand. "shouldnt we just wait...? Maybe Prussia will get the cops or something." Italy hissed "im getting my daughter /right/ now, wether you come with me or not!" Canada Jr. Looked up at his father before running over to Italy "im going."  
Canada narrowed his eyes "...fine..." he ran to catch up with the other two. Italy walked up to the door and the door creaked open. Canada Jr shuttered slightly "it has such a dark feeling to it..." the only response he got was a small grunt from Italy. His father did nothing.  
Italy walked in, walking around the entrance, pointing the gun everywhere he faced "...he doesn't seem to be here..." Suddenly there was a sound coming from the stairs. In the next second, France and England came tumbling down the stairs.  
Canada widened his eyes, pushing past Italy who froze in fear, to get to England. England had France pinned to the ground, holding his wrist for dear life. France under him had a very large pocket knife in that hand, attempting to get to England. Canada narrowed his eyes and ran over, attempting to grab France's arm Italy finally managed to snap out of it and ran over to the three struggling countries, running over to them and pointed to gun at France's head.  
France smirked, throwing Canada off him and grabbing Italy's wrist, causing the gun to fly out of his grip and skid across the floor, landing right at Canada Jr.'s feet.  
He bent down, his knees shaking and he picked up the gun, pointing it at all four countries. They all stopped immediately.  
Canada widened his eyes "C-Canada Jr.! Put that down /now/!"  
Canada Jr. Hissed at his father "everyone get up!" italy and england slowly raised off France, staring at the small 11 year old.  
France suddenly flipped around, grabbing Canada's arm and snapping him around so his knife was at Canada's neck. He smirked at Canada Jr, who scowled back at France "put down the gun, boy." Canada Jr.'s eyes widened, watching France carefully. From the angle everybody else was in he was sure no one else could see what France was mouthing to him. Canada Jr. Carefully lowered to his knees, skidding the gun across the floor to France "i-ill do it..." 


End file.
